


Fight 💢

by unsp00kable



Series: My Prompt Book 💕 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airport scene, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Sad with a Happy Ending, yet another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: The Russian moped around for some time, never forgetting the depth of  determination under alabaster skin until Cinderella’s slipper finally appeared in the form of a trending YouTube video. With that, Victor leaped, hoping to land in those toned arms that evaded his dreams





	Fight 💢

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice!!! is yet another Cinderella story do not fight me!

When Victor hopped on the plane for Japan he didn’t expect...this. He ditched his career, potentially burning a few bridges on the way as he ran. Chasing the feeling Japan’s Ace gave him he started to feel more alive than he had ever felt. 

 

There were so many possibilities taking on a talent like Yuuri Katsuki’s. Victor had watched every video on YouTube he could find of the 23 year old since that fateful night of last season’s banquet. He had fallen for that man, loved his humor, his charm, and his drive even while completely plastered. 

 

Sadly his coach swept him away, pulling his gyrating hips off of a falling Victor. Cinderella left the ball much too soon too, but at least she left a glass slipper for her prince. Victor nearly had nothing as he had never actually caught his name, but knew of his family’s hot springs. For the next few days Victor asked around for the name of his Cinderella, but no one would.

 

The Russian moped around for some time, never forgetting the depth of  determination under alabaster skin until Cinderella’s slipper finally appeared in the form of a trending YouTube video. With that, Victor leaped, hoping to land in those toned arms that evaded his dreams. 

 

But alas, he was wrong.

 

Yuuri was...different. Gone was that bold confidence, the fire in his embers. Victor may have been disheartened and a little discouraged but he couldn’t give up.

 

Becoming Yuuri’s coach might not have been Victor’s brightest idea. He spent so much time with Yuuri but it was never enough; he craved intimacy. Victor tried to get to know Yuuri, trying his favorite foods and being very forward with his inquiries. 

 

To feel so helplessly in love with a person and for them to not notice it all is super painful. He’d never felt a love as strong as he felt for Yuuri. So he waited for his Yuuri to notice, to acknowledge it. 

 

It seemed though Yuuri was playing hard to get, or worse, acting as though their shared moments that night never existed. Victor was beside himself as he’d never experienced this before. Whether genuine or not, everyone has always wanted to be close to Victor. 

 

Although Victor has spent a majority of his life constantly surrounded by people he’s always felt alone. In a crowd of people is when he feels the loneliest. He’s always thought there was something magical about the ice, how it always seems to make him feel less lonely out there on his own. But ice can’t be a shoulder to cry on, ice can’t make a home out of his heart. 

 

Ice doesn’t have the sweetest smile or humbling personality: the ice isn’t Yuuri. 

 

It’s maddening staying just one door down from Yuuri and not being able to see, touch, or be close to him. So Victor got desperate. He’d invite him to the beach and to eat. More than once, toting his pillow with Makkachin on his heel he asked Yuuri to have a sleepover with him; anything to get close to the man. 

 

Each invitation was met with rejection. 

 

Victor just couldn’t understand. Maybe he was missing something. Yuuri invited him there, it might’ve been a while ago, but he did. 

 

It became a common occurrence for Victor to fall asleep, tear stricken face plastered against a phone screen playing the videos from the banquet on loop.

 

Dragging himself to the rink every morning to wait for Yuuri felt like pulling his own heart out of his chest. To watch him move so eloquently, raising the music from his bones made Victor ache with a want he couldn’t date.

 

Sometimes it’s the people in arms reach that are the furthest away. 

 

Sometimes you fall in love with people when you least expect it...and sometimes it doesn’t work out. 

 

As the summer and Yuuri’s training went on, Victor found himself at Minako’s more often than not drinking until dawn. 

 

It was the second week of showing up with a splitting headache that Victor realized he wasn’t doing Yuuri any good. Yakov was right. Victor had no idea what it meant to coach and he was doing a shitty job at that. On top of all this, the likelihood of Yuuri wanting Victor back seemed slimmer and slimmer to him as every attempt to hang out outside of training is promptly shut down. 

 

As quietly and quickly that Victor came to Hasetsu is the way he left. 

 

It was 7:30 AM- the time he was usually already on the ice with Yuuri- when his flight home was due to board. 

 

But of course, Air Euro kept him waiting. The only other person that has ever kept him waiting longer was Yuuri

 

Victor sighed, thinking of the sorry story he’ll have to tell Yakov to accept him back. 

 

_ Yakov you were right, I failed as a coach. Worse I didn’t even-  _

 

Just then Yuuri’s face lit up his phone screen with a call.

 

_ Guess I better answer that. _

 

Victor sucked in his bottom lip as he braved himself to push the green accept button, putting the phone to his ear.

 

“ _ So are you going to leave just like that?”  _

 

_ “ _ Yuuri I-“

 

“ _ I was at the rink waiting for you but when you didn’t show I called Mari to see if you’d missed your alarm. When you didn’t answer she opened your door just a crack to make sure you were fine. Since all your things were gone she guessed you were alive and doing well.”  _

 

Victor felt the room spin with the conviction in Yuuri’s voice. It was strong, unwavering, yet you could still hear the underlying tone of pain and betrayal. 

 

“ _ When were you going to tell me you were giving up on me Victor? When you were already in Russia? I know I’m not very skilled or talented-“ _

 

Victor had enough, hand gripping his phone right enough to nearly crack it. Jaw clenched he nearly growled, “That’s not it Yuuri, don’t ever think for a second I gave up on you or that you’re not talented or worth it because you are.” 

 

He was met with a bunch of background noise from the other side of the line as he willed himself to relax. Fighting with Yuuri would surely shatter Victor’s fragile heart. 

 

“I’m leaving because I realized I’m not able to help you Yuuri. Your talent and skills deserve a well seasoned coach to nurture them and I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve already gotten in touch with Celestino to take over for me.” 

 

There was sniffling and shuffling along with a garble of voice, Victor could only guess it was Yuuri crying. 

 

“ _ I-I don’t need another coach Victor. I  _ want  _ you.”  _

 

Victor huffed, feeling his eyes sting at Yuuri’s tiny admittance. Yuuri’s want is not the same as Victor’s but it’s something, although not enough. 

 

“ _ At least tell me bye.”  _

 

Victor heard an echo of Yuuri’s voice turning, to be met with the face that he’s dreamt of every night. Except this one is tear stricken with the biggest stress line surfacing between neat eyebrows. 

 

Yuuri slowly lowered his phone from his ear, hanging up their connection. His lip wobbled, threatening to spill his emotions all over that airport floor. 

 

Victor’s heart lurched, from both the thought of Yuuri rushing and finding him in this airport and the sound of his flight being called over the loudspeaker. 

  
  


Yuuri closed his eyes, making it easier to say what he needs to. 

 

“Victor I  _ want  _ you. Not just as a coach but…”

 

Victor smiled sloppily, like it couldn’t be contained. 

 

“But?” 

 

“...as whatever you want us to be.”

 

The older one tapped his chin, flight being called once more. 

 

“Like a brother? A father? A friend? What do you mean Yuuri?” Victor asked, anxious to know  _ exactly  _ what the man he was smitten for wanted from him. 

 

He’d be anything Yuuri needed him to be, he guessed, as long as he wanted him. 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, studying the his skates he didn’t bother to change out of as he steeled himself, “How about...lover?” 

 

Victor dropped all of his belongings with a crash, quite literally throwing himself into jittery arms. He felt himself melt just a little as he snuggled in to the place where Yuuri’s neck and shoulder join, smelling like the ice, like  _ home.  _

 

“Yes Yuuri... _ Yes.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my book...Fighting 💢
> 
> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺


End file.
